Kitty-Tina Relationship
The Kitty-Tina Relationship, most commonly known as Kittina or Titty, is the love-hate friendship between Kitty Wilde and Tina Cohen-Chang. Episodes Season Four Glease Tina, along with Brittany, Unique, Marley, and Sugar are invited to Kitty's home for a sleepover a la Grease. She is treated with some of the snack food provided there while Kitty had a talk with Marley in the bathroom. During Kitty's rendition of Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee, Tina is singing back-up with the other girls while going along with making fun of Marley. However, she acts innocently towards it once Marley comes back in the room and asks Kitty if she was "making fun of her." Dynamic Duets Tina asks Finn if the glee club could vote on Kitty coming into the glee club after witnessing her behavior towards the other members. They both sing together during Some Nights with the rest of New Directions. Thanksgiving Tina performs Gangnam Style at Sectionals, with Kitty performing back-up. Naked Tina and Kitty meet with Jake and Ryder in the boys' locker room to discuss the months they shall dress for in the Men of McKinley calendar. Diva Tina performs Hung Up after confronting Blaine. Kitty, along with Unique and Brittany, does back-up dancing for Tina, from the hallway leading to the courtyard. Girls (and Boys) on Film Tina and Kitty are seen singing and dancing back-up with the other New Directions girls as Marley and Unique lead on Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl. Feud Tina and Kitty are seen cheering with the other girls during Finn, Will, and New Directions Boys' mash-up, Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way. Guilty Pleasures Kitty was interviewed by Brittany on her internet talk show, Fondue For Two. Kitty is opposed to publicly sharing her guilty pleasure. Tina observes the segment on her computer, and notices that Kitty still keeps her guilty pleasure quiet to Brittany. She and the other New Directions girls confront Kitty and Brittany, demanding to know what Kitty's guilty pleasure is, only to learn that it's the Spice Girls. This leads to Tina, Kitty, and New Directions girls perform Wannabe in the choir room for "Guilty Pleasures Week". Both Kitty and Tina are against Jake performing Chris Brown for "Guilty Pleasures Week", and even confront him about it in the choir room after Tina announces it to the girls in the auditorium. Later on in the episode, after Blaine performs Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now), Tina asks Blaine who the song was for, causing Kitty to hit her and tell her to "shut it". Kitty appears in one scene where Tina is dressed as Vicky the Robot Girl from Small Wonder. A moment after Jake arrives to confront Marley, Kitty begins to leave, claiming that she needs to find some normal friends, and Tina follows after her. They both perform with New Directions during Mamma Mia at the end of the episode. Wonder-ful Kitty performs Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours in the choir room, and Tina sings back-up with the rest of New Directions. Kitty and Tina, along with Marley, also sing and dance back-up for Kurt as he performs You Are the Sunshine of My Life for his father, Burt Hummel. All or Nothing Tina and Kitty are both mentioned by Brittany during her speech in the show circle in the choir room. Brittany considers Tina as her sister, and considers Kitty as "the foster kid" of the glee club, along with Jake, Ryder, and Marley. Both Tina and Kitty have solos in I Love It, and they sing back-up for Hall of Fame and All or Nothing. Later, during Will and Emma's surprise wedding, they are seen smiling happily and holding hands together. Season Five Love Love Love When Kitty makes a remark towards Ryder being dyslexic and being catfished by Unique, Tina calls her out and tells her that she wonders why no one really likes her. Meanwhile, Tina starts to realize that Artie and Kitty are in a relationship, but a complicated one, and when Tina tries to help Artie have self-respect, Tina reveals to the entire Glee Club that Kitty and Artie are dating. Kitty calls her "Tina Cohen-Agitator" as well as "Memoirs of a Lame Geisha". When Kitty fully confirms her relationship with Artie, and they kiss, Tina can be seen not as happy. Quotes Season Four Season Five Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee from Grease. (Glease) *Gangnam Style by Psy. (Thanksgiving) *Don't Dream It's Over by Crowded House. (Swan Song) *Hung Up by Madonna. (Diva) Trivia *Both of them are or have been members of the Cheerios. *They both like the Spice Girls (Guilty Pleasures). *They have both dated Artie. Gallery Titty Dancing.gif Titty.gif KittinaNr4.gif KittinaILI6.gif KittinaILI5.gif KittinaILI4.gif KittinaILI3.gif KittinaILI2.gif KittinaILI1.gif Kittina1.gif KittinaDance.gif Kittinaotp2.gif Kittinaotp.gif Lovelovelove KittyBeatles8.gif AON IDontCare ILoveIt.gif AON10.png Sugar_AllOrNothing7.gif Tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o1_250.gif Tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o2_250.gif Tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o3_250ili.gif Tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o4_250.gif Tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o5_250.gif Tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o6_250.gif Tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o7_250.gif Tumblr_mos3boaRzg1qd5s0eo5_250.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships